tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikael Mäntylä
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. , , , |marital status = * Married (third wife, as of ??; ?? years) * Divorcé (first marriage, 1981-1983; years, second marriage, 1985-1992; years) |blood status = (half mäntykeiju) |bap rank = "Beastly" |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title = * Lawyer * * |Signature = |alias = * Mik (nickname) * Mikki (nickname) * Kahl (nickname) * |species = Human (Pine sylph ancestry) |gender = Male |height = 6′1″ |hair = Black |eyes = Indigo with small glitter-like flecks of gold |skin = Light |family = * Eliyan Mäntylä (née de Vries) (wife) * Sylvi Mäntylä (née Næss) (ex-wife) * Joakim "Joa" Mäntylä (son) * Markus Mäntylä (son) * Bahiyya Al-Amin (ex-wife) * Kaleva Al-Amin (son) * Tarja Mäntylä (mother) * Yating Zheng (father) † * Shufen Mäntylä (older sister) * Ming Mäntylä (older sister) * Marja Mäntylä (older sister) * Jasmin Mäntylä (older sister) * Fen-Da Mäntylä (older sister) * Yazhu-Ru Zheng (paternal aunt) † * Jian-Da Zheng (paternal uncle) † * Ping Zheng (paternal uncle) * Aabraham Mäntylä (maternal grandfather) * Marianne Mäntylä (née Kuusela) (maternal grandmother) * Jiang-Min Zheng (maternal grandfather) * Shufen Sung (maternal grandmother) † |Animagus = |Boggart = |Riddikulus = |jukebox = Hey Mickey (Toni Basil) |Wand = , 15⅛", , painted black with gold shimmer added to it like stars, it has a handmade (by a friend) handle made of delicately wound gold-coloured wire with small pieces of jet and black star diopside woven in and a small black cat charm dangling from the end. The wand gives off a slight alpine smell, when used extensively. |Patronus = |House = Nøkken |Loyalty = * Rättförtrolling ** Nøkken ** Rättförtrolling Quidditch Team ( ) * Anton Eriksson (client) * ____ (law firm) |job = Magical Lawyer (for ___) |hideg = ------------------ }} '''Mikael "Mik" Kaleva Yating Mäntylä, , (born ) is a -mäntykeiju the sixth and youngest child of a pine sylph Tarja Mäntylä and a wizard, Yating Zheng. He has five older sisters: Shufen, Ming, Marja, Jasmin, and Fen-Da. He spent his childhood up until the age of five in the small community of , in the Swedish-speaking . However upon the death of his father in , Mik's mother moved with him and his sisters to , which was close to her ancestral home in the local boreal woodlands much further North. Mikael is a popular lawyer, working internationally as he has a vast understanding of most laws. From his mother's side, Mikael has enhanced memory, which allows him to store knowledge of and sort all of the information he'd picked up from various magical states' legal systems, sometimes from reading about them only once. Biography Early Life Rättförtrolling Years Studying Wizard Law Working for _____ First marriage The Many Libel Cases of Anton Second Marriage Second Wizarding War Later life Etymology Trivia References Category:Mäntylä Family Category:Zheng Family Category:Sung Family Category:Kuusela Family Category:Rättförtrolling Category:Rättförtrolling Alumni Category:Rättförtrolling Student Category:Rättförtrolling Quidditch Team Category:Rättförtrolling Quidditch Captain Category:Nøkken House Category:Nøkken House Alumni Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan Category:Knights of Nyx Fan Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Part-Human Category:Mäntykeiju Category:Pine sylph Category:Half Mäntykeiju Category:Part Mäntykeiju Category:Half Pine Sylph Category:Part Pine Sylph Category:Lawyer Category:Magical Lawyer Category:Ålandic Wizards Category:Finnish Speakers Category:Finnish Wizards Category:Finnish National Team fan Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Swedish Speakers Category:English Speakers Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922 Category:Gabriel Holmström Fan Category:Auberon Fans Category:Morð er Morð